Different World, Hope for love?
by Amathys
Summary: In a world where Joker is preparing for his next heist, an accident sends Joker to an alternate universe. Where he is Jack. Disclaimer: I do not own Batman
1. Chapter 1

It was a night like any other; the night's air had a foul odor as if the decay of the dead. Except this, odor emitted from the city itself, corruption everywhere. This is the city known as Gotham. Everyone fears to be out at night for fear of getting killed, or worse. However the city does have hope and this hope is known to all villains and non villains as Batman. Batman is a creature of the night something everyone fears, ha but not I. For I am his opposite, my name is Joker. I am everyone's nightmare.

Tonight is my night to rain terror and show Gotham what fear truly is, to show all that I am a force to be reckon with, the only thrill I get out of chaos is to watch as everything burns right before my eyes like a beautiful piece of art work created by my own hands ha!

"Lou, get the gunpowder ready! I have a city to burn!", Came the maniacal voice of the Joker. "I'm on it boss" replied Lou, joker's henchmen.

All the preparations are almost finished, tonight I will sit back and watch as everything unravels before me. "Lights, Camera, ACTION!" Joker's maniacal laugh could be heard.

*glass shatter's and in an instant bright lights flash and everything goes blank*

Joker groans slightly touching his head, for it feels like it has been split in two.

*from a distant he hears someone call out his name* Jack are you okay? A male voice husky can be heard.

Joker struggling to open his eyes, as soon as his eyes snap open all he can see is blue eyes staring down at him, his lips move again and repeat his name "Jack" the name so long forgotten by time. Somewhat freaked out Joker takes a swing at the man in attempt to put some distance between them, connecting his fist with the man's jaw he hears the man grunt and curse.

Getting up quickly joker looks around hoping to see where he is at, as he stares around he sees a well furnished bedroom equipped with its own bathroom, a king size bed, a walk in closet, all what seemed to be like a very expensive looking bedroom. Walking hesitantly towards the bathroom, almost near the door, said man from earlier tackles me and we fight well, more like I fight, since he seems to be trying to avoid my hits. Never knew anyone that can counter my blows as well as batman could.

"Jack" again the man repeats my name, "stop this fighting, what has gotten into you" I grow furious at the sound of my name being said by some stranger."

"my name is Joker! Not Jack..."Replies, a very furious green eyed man,

"You must have really hit your head hard..."Replied the man, looking at me with concern in his eyes.

Feels weird having someone stare at you like that, as I take a closer look at him, I notice that he is only wearing boxers, showing off every piece of muscle there is *I am not gay I am not gay* repeats joker in his head.

"Grr...Get off me!" screamed Jack "Joker", kicking like a child at the man above him.

Said man over powered him, and in an instant warm lips meet joker's own.

Mmpmh! as the warmth of his body fell on my own, warm lips moving slowly and seductively against mines, groaning against his lips, my arms had wound themselves around his neck, while my fingers touched his soft hair.

*what am I doing?*as if awakened from slumber, Jack *Joker* pushed the man away with incredible strength and kicked him in the stomach.

"What was that?" screamed Joker. Cheeks flushed from the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. I hope I do not disappoint. I'm sorry if I take so long. Here is the next chapter enjoy! =)

AN: it might me a little OC but, that's just for this first appearance.

Recap of the last chapter:

_Mmpmh! as the warmth of his body fell on my own, warm lips moving slowly and seductively against mines, groaning against his lips, my arms had wound themselves around his neck, while my fingers touched his soft hair._

_*what am I doing?*as if awakened from slumber, Jack *Joker* pushed the man away with incredible strength and kicked him in the stomach._

"_What was that?" screamed Joker. Cheeks flushed from the kiss._

Angry, feeling murderous is what Joker was feeling right now. How dare this man attempt to even kiss me! Hand itching for a knife Joker looked around to find anything sharp to stab him with. Walking towards the bathroom, looking for anything Joker looked at his reflection in the mirror and stop whatever he was doing.

As "Joker" stared at his reflection, you could hear a scream resonating through the room. "Is this a joke?" said Joker. As he touched his face gingerly over his mouth, where there was supposed to be scars, now just flawless smooth skin. Maybe he was dreaming. But if so why such an odd dream…he was going to demand answers damnit! Just what the hell was going on!

Grabbing the nearest object *which happened to be a razor blade, he headed out towards the bedroom, intent on getting some answers*

As he strode towards the man, he caught a closer look at his face, gasping slightly, Joker said. "Bruce Wayne? What the hell?" said man looked up hearing his name. "Do you remember me now, my love." Replied Bruce Wayne.

Joker nearly fainted at that. *laughing hysterically* he replied. "My love? What the hell are you on? " Chuckling at the absurdity of it all, "this is definitely the weirdest dream I have ever had" said Joker shaking his head slightly. "Alright! Enough of this nonsense, what the hell am I doing in your home? You better start explaining bub or I'll cut that pretty face of yours" said. Joker, with an evil glint is his green eyes.

"It is not nonsense! You are my lover! And foremost my husband! Does that ring not signify anything?" replied Bruce, with a sadden face. "Have you forgotten me altogether?" continued Bruce looking dejected.

Joker for the most part, just stayed completely still, looking down at his hand, where a golden band ring laid there, in his ring finger, gleaming up at him innocently, and this time the Joker did faint, only to be caught by Bruce Wayne.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Well here is the next chapter; I hope you all enjoy it. =) Characters a bit OCC, so be warned.

Enjoy

Chapter 3:

Bruce's POV

Lifting up his lover from the floor, Bruce settled him on their king size bed, being careful with not waking Jack up. Running his hands through his jet-black hair, Bruce could only blame himself, for Jack's memory loss. He should have never let Jack on his own. He always had the tendency to get himself in the oddest situations.

Setting himself next to him, he pulled Jack's body closer to him, spooning him in his arms, as he waited for Jack to wake up.

Hearing a knock on his bedroom door, he turned towards the sound to see Alfred come in holding a tray with two cups of green tea.

"Has he woken up Master Bruce?" asked Alfred, worry evident in his voice.

"He has, he does not recognize me at all, and he calls himself the Joker. I'm upset that he does not remember me." Said Bruce, as he stared at Jack's sleeping form.

"I wouldn't worry too much, the doctors did say he might have amnesia, I'm sure he will gain his memories in no time, we just have to be patient." replied Alfred.

Sighing in defeat, Bruce just nodded, and hoped to whatever deity there are if any to restore his husbands memories. He could not bear the thought of losing him.

~~Break~~~

Three hours later Jack "Joker" woke up in the same bed as before. Opening his eyes, he tried to recall what had happened.

*Flashback*

_[Joker for the most part, just stayed completely still, looking down at his hand, where a golden band ring laid there, in his ring finger, gleaming up at him innocently, and this time the Joker did faint, only to be caught by Bruce Wayne.]_

Standing up quickly, he looked at his right hand, all the while thinking it was just dream, but once his eyes caught the golden ring on his finger, all he could do was just stare at it in confusion.

Thinking he was still in a dream Joker, slapped himself a couple times. Yet nothing seemed to wake him up from this odd dream. Noticing his surroundings, he could hear some rustle coming from the bathroom. The bathroom door suddenly opened, letting out some steam, as a tall dark figure stepped out; almost gasping he thought it was Batman. (AN; Remember he does not know yet) However, as he got a closer looked he noticed it was Bruce Wayne, with a small towel wrapped around his waist, leaving his whole torso and well muscular legs in view.

Joker's eyes seemed to focus on his chest where some small droplets of water where making their way down Bruce's body, slipping underneath the towel. Feeling a stir further down south, he licked his lips out of habit, wanting to follow the trail of water with his tongue.

Almost as if under a spell, Joker just stayed silent watching him, as Bruce seemed too not notice that Joker had finally awakened.

Within a second, Bruce's eyes finally spotted Joker.

Time slowly ticked by, as the two stared at each other. The one to break the silence was Bruce himself.

Jokers P.O.V.

"Glad that your awake, how are you feeling?" asked Bruce, concern in his voice.

Still unsure of what to say, he just stared at his supposed, "Husband" all the while thinking how in the hell he was going to get out of this situation, deciding to just let things happen on their own, and find out how he ended up hitched to Mister Wayne.

That was still just too odd to think about, He was not gay! He was only interested in his Batsy. Or Bat-sexual as he would prefer to call it. Feeling a shift in the bed he was in, he noticed Bruce Wayne crawling towards him.

Backing away until his back hit the end of the board, he said, "what the hell are you doing" all the while, growling at him, feeling his own face heat up at the close proximity, of this handsome man, he tried to contain his heart from beating so hard. The towel that wrapped around his waist slowly becoming undone by his sudden movement, Joker could only hope to keep his own eyes from wondering further than they should.

Suddenly he was pulled underneath Bruce with an incredibly strength and held there.

"Do not fear me love," said Bruce softly, all the while holding his face gently, his strong body covering his own deliciously. Biting back a groan from the wonderful heat, He was starting to rethink his Bat-sexual idea.

"g-geett off me…this is not right," pleaded Joker, something so unlike him. Having this man's body on top of him was undoing him, he wanted to respond to his soft caresses, they felt so right, and it terrified him a bit.

"No…you are mine!" growled Bruce, using his bedroom voice, which sounded very familiar to the voice his Batsy used.

So shocked by the outcome Joker just stared at the Bruce's blue eyes. Hearing Bruce's voice, as he called him his, stirred something in him.

"Batsy?" asked Joker. Looking incredibly unsure of how Bruce's voice matched his beloved Dark Knight so perfectly.

Before he could get an answer, he felt Bruce's lips crashed into his owns, sinfully moving against his own, heating up his whole body on fire.

Groaning, Joker responded back just as fiercely, feeling a slick tongue against his lips asking for permission, which he greedily gave in. As their tongues met in a fiercely duel they both groaned at the sensation.

Leaning back away from Bruce's lips to breathe, he barely had time to respond when he felt those wonderful lips trailing kisses down his neck, biting, licking, leaving a fiery trail, which had Joker whimpering, and unable to form a coherent thought.

Not stopping on his assault on his neck, Bruce's lips trailed kisses down his chest, eventually taking in his nipple and sucking on it hard, while his other hand, played with the other nipple.

"Ahh—agh! Bruce!" pleaded Joker arching up towards Bruce's hard body, unsure of what he was asking for.

Releasing his lover's nipples, Bruce continued further down, until he reached his lover's boxers, in one swift move, they where off, Joker's cock standing proudly and erect.

"w-w-what a-are you doing?" asked Joker, his face flushed red, feeling a bit self-conscious, he tried to cover himself, only to have his hands pinned by one of Bruce's hands.

"Beautiful, no need to hide what is mine!" growled Bruce, as he stared at his lover's green eyes. His other hand gently rubbing circles around his lovers thighs trying to calm his nerves.

"S-s-topp…this is… a mis-TAKE!" screamed Joker in pleasure unable to think, as Bruce took his lovers cock in his mouth.

Sobbing, Joker never felt so alive in his live, whimpering at the amount of pleasure he felt, his cock wrapped around Bruce's hot mouth, being sucked so deliciously.

Joker's hips tried to move up upwards, anything to get more of that wonderful mouth on him, found himself being detained by Bruce's strong hands holding him down.

Withering in pleasure, he screamed Bruce's repeatedly in ecstasy, as he came with a shuddering shock. Unable to stop, Joker rode out his high, not noticing Bruce pull himself up next to him, wrapping his strong arms around his lover. Trying to get control of his senses, Joker struggle to keep his eyes open, as they had closed during his intense orgasm.

Feeling drained to the bone, Joker did not struggle against the arms around him, he just settled, for laying his head on those arms, not noticing his eyes drop heavily as he fell back to sleep, content for the first time in years.

Bruce's P.O.V.

Starring down at his sleeping husband, he gently moved a strand of Jack's hair out his lover's face. Kissing Jack's forehead lovingly, he cleaned his husband and himself, before falling asleep to his husband rhythmic heart.

Well that is it for this chapter. Coming up next the Aftermath. Hehe =D Reviews are welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello =) I am back with the next installment of this story. I have to say. I like it more and more.

Chapter 4 Aftermath:

Joker's P.O.V.

Feeling incredibly warm, is something that never usually happens, savoring the warmth around him, he snuggled closer towards his pillow, which happened to be moving ever so slightly, almost lulling him back into sleep. Slowing opening his eyes, he waited for his vision to adjust to the darkness around him. Noticing his head was lying on someone's chest, his eyes trailed upwards, looking eyes with Bruce Wayne's sleeping face.

He looked almost angelic, his jet-black hair in disarray, long dark lashes framing his tan cheeks beautifully. For a moment Joker forgot to breathe as he stared at the most beautiful person, he had ever laid his eyes on. It is only now that he was fully able to appreciate looking at his "husband." Thinking back to what happened last night, he could not help but feel a bit flustered. Never in his life would he had ever imagined being in this situation.

Gently maneuvering himself from his "husband" hold, he pulled himself of the bed, wrapping a sheet around his naked body. He still felt at odds with this whole situation. Clearly, this was not a dream, But if not a dream then what or where was he? Moreover, how had he ended here married to Bruce Wayne?

Pacing towards the bathroom to take a shower, once inside he made sure to lock the door. Seeing, as he had not had the opportunity to bathe. Dropping the sheets on the floor, he walked towards the shower to set up the temperature to his pleasing. Stepping back as to face the mirror and touched his face slightly, not really feeling like himself without the scars, noticing a purple-ish bruise on his neck. Starting from his neck leading all the way down his chest and stomach, feeling his face heat up, he stepped away from the mirror and stepped inside the shower, as the warm water hit his body, relaxing his whole body instantly.

It had been so long since he had these luxuries. As he washed himself, images of last night flooded his mind, leaving him breathless. Never in all his life could he have imagined of being with anyone so intimately like that. Sure he had fantasies of being with his Bat, but he knew that, that is just what they were fantasies. The Bat would never look at him as nothing more than just a villain. However frustrated and sad about the situation, he knew he could never do anything about it. The least he could do is keeps Bats attention on him and solely him.

Now, everything just turned upside down, quite literally. He could only assume that he had somehow ended up in a different world, or dimension of some sort. Clearly, in this world he was married, to Bruce Wayne no less. Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a nearby towel and started to dry himself, all the while thinking of what he would do next.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, he proceeded to unlock the bathroom door and step out towards the bedroom, only to be greeted by a very NAKED Bruce Wayne sitting at the edge of the bed, looking in his direction, unable to stop his eyes from wondering all over his "husband form" from head to toe, and back up again. Licking his lips, as a form of distracting his body into responding to such a site, he focused his eyes on Wayne's face, which he happen to be giving him the ::you look good enough to eat:: look.

Which only fueled his over active mind, into wanting to respond to that look, shaking his head slightly, he could only stand there, closing his eyes briefly, and took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling. Within that time period, he finally let his eyes slowly open, only to be face to face with Wayne, his green eyes widening at the close proximity. Faltering a bit, he tried to step away, only to have Wayne, match his steps forward. Backed into a wall, he felt a bit trapped, even the person backing him into the wall meant no threat. Wayne's bright blue eyes only showed mischief, as if he had caught his mouse, and wished to play with him.

His breathing accelerated as his "husbands" body molded into his own, he watched transfixed as Bruce Wayne's hand touched his face gently, his lips following after, leaving his heart feel like it was about to burst from his ribcage.

Not used to feeling such weird emotions, The Joker "Jack" head butted Bruce; the force enough alone left him dazed a bit, laughing a bit as he steady himself. He looked up and nearly regretted the moment he did, because the look his "husband" was giving him was identical to the one his beloved Batsy would give him when he was truly pissed.

His eyes widening a bit, he cautiously took a step back, "Batman?"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Yes Batman does exist in this world, because what would a world without Batman in it be? Dull! So now that, that is solved, back to the story, which I finally figured out which direction I am taking it in. Lol Yes I know chapter 5 and still indecisive. Anyways The Joker, in this world does not exist, he is just Jack, I will be introducing his background soon enough.

Recap: _Not used to feeling such weird emotions, The Joker "Jack" head butted Bruce; the force enough alone left him dazed a bit, laughing a bit as he steady himself. He looked up and nearly regretted the moment he did, because the look his "husband" was giving him was identical to the one his beloved Batsy would give him when he was truly pissed._

_His eyes widening a bit, he cautiously took a step back, "Batman?"_

Chapter 5: Kiss the Bat

Upon hearing his alias name, he locked eyes with his husband, "who else would it be?" amusement in his tone as he replied.

"W-wh-at?! You're Batman?" stated Joker, disbelieve clearly shone through his eyes.

"Yes, you have known this even before we were married…," replied Bruce, clearly upset at his husband's lack of memory.

"No! That's impossible!" stated Joker's reply, in disbelief, both at the realization that his Batsy laid unmasked before him, and the fact that he was MARRIED! To said man.

The more he thought about it, the more it all made sense, Bruce being Batman; after all, he was the only one with enough money to fund his little nightly escapades as the caped crusader. How had he not realized this before?! Grr!

All of a sudden, everything seemed to be spinning around him, as he finally realized the situation he was in…stumbling back a bit, only to be steady by Bruce's hands, which had wrapped around his waist. He felt himself dragged closer to that warm body, which happened to still be naked.

His green eyes locked with brilliant blue, and he could not help but feel like he was in a dream, a very unrealistic dream, but beyond good in so many ways. He wished to never leave this place. Because for once he truly felt incredibly happy, ecstatic would sum it up. The place wherever he was happened to be the best thing that has ever occurred to him. How else could he describe this world? His hearts desires lay before him, and he was held as if he were the only thing that mattered to his Batsy.

Unknowingly chewing on his bottom lip, his eyes trailed every feature of his beloved face, because by god this man was breathtakingly gorgeous. He had never really pictured what his Batsy would look unmasked, with scars? Maybe…he never tended to dwell on such thoughts. After all, he would always love him, yes love! Because they were meant for each other, Batsy was his other half, and now finally seeing his beloved he could not help but love him even more.

Bruce's POV

Holding his husband close to his body, he could not help but wonder what he was thinking. His husband was unusually quiet, both their eyes locked gaze, each studying the other intently. His eyes instantly noticing the thoughtful almost serene look on the other, what had been wild and almost untamed seemed to have dissipated. Feeling himself shiver, he quickly noted the state of dress or lack off he was in.

Tenderly kissing his beloved on his lips, he pulled himself out of the embrace. Only to be stopped. Jack's grip on him tightened, almost afraid to be left alone. Smiling to himself, "I'll be right back, I need to take a shower, and get dressed. Why don't you downstairs and get something to eat?" all the while walking towards said bathroom. Once inside he turned on the hot water and quickly stepped inside adjusting the temperature of said water.

Grabbing a bar of soap, he quickly scrubbed himself from head to toe; afterwards he rinsed of and turned off the shower. Reaching for a clean towel he started to dry himself thoroughly. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked towards the bedroom.

Joker's POV

Still in a bit of a daze, he tried to calm his mind and accept that he was no longer in the same world he thought he was in, maybe all this time he was dreaming of a world where he was a psychopath, and in this world, he was just normal. But that just didn't make any sense. Last thing he remember before all this bizarre shit happened, was telling Lou to get the gunpowder ready.

It is frustrating not to remember anything! Pacing back and forth across the room he tried to recall any previous memories of them ever getting married…and NOTHING! Came up…clearly something had gone wrong why else would he have memories of running amuck through society. Hearing the bathroom door open, he stopped his pacing; anxiously waiting for the other person to come out…he needed to get some answers!


End file.
